


I can't be alone.

by KayleeScientia



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Loneliness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeScientia/pseuds/KayleeScientia
Summary: A small drabble that takes place after ending C.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I can't be alone.

Screams. One after the other.

Were they his own? No, of course not. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have the energy to scream or cry. Almost like he was paralyzed. 

Blindfold gone, he lay amongst the debris of the now destroyed tower. Eyes had opened moments before all thoughts returned. Why vision first? He wouldn't be able to answer. Laying on a surprisingly flat piece, his beautiful, grey eyes stared at nothing but the blue sky. Clouds gently moved across it, yet he didn't feel the wind. The silence that was around him was eerie. Too much silence.

Or maybe he hadn't restored his other senses yet.

But... what does it matter? Why was he alive anyways? She should have killed him. He has nothing left anyways.

Nothing left... 

_**Nothing left...** _

The world he knew, the world he cherished because _she_ was still with him, now felt like nothing. Emptiness. Loneliness. Nothingness. Was this his personal hell? It had to be. He couldn't save her. He couldn't get to her. He couldn't tell her they were fighting for nothing. 

He couldn't stop her.  
He couldn't stop her.  
 _ **He couldn't stop her.**_

A gasp escaped his mouth as he finally moved from his solitude. Sitting up now, he still couldn't hear anything but silence. Pod floated around him, seemed to have been trying to check on him but he can't hear. He can't hear it. Why can't he hear? ~~Why does it matter?~~

He held his chest.   
What was he feeling?  
... Feeling?  
 _Why_ was he feeling?  
Feelings are prohibited.  
 _ **Prohibited**_.

Suddenly, he felt like he was choking. Hands reached up to his neck, cold fingers, now ungloved, had began to scratch at his neck. 

Gasps getting worse.   
Struggling for breath.

A near guttural scream left his throat. A wall that quickly fell apart- no, _shattered_ within him. He screamed. Tears ran down his face.

Why?  
Why?  
Why?

"Why am I alive? Why didn't she kill me?! Why did she save me?! 2B... _**2B!!!"**_

He could hear his own voice as he screamed, but nothing else. He held his head and screamed more. The thoughts poured in. Screams of his own thoughts now left his lips, tears streaming down his eyes endlessly. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?! WHY?! WHY AM I ALIVE?! WHY COULDN'T I DIE TOO?!"

The silence intensified. It was pushing him further. Spiraling. Screaming. Nothing. No one.

Alone. Crying. Screaming. Nothing could reach out to him.

Then silence. 

A familiar red glow took to his eyes.

"... I shouldn't have lived. I shouldn't... be alive."

His body moved on it's own now. Not even being able to hear his footsteps. Only the thoughts that plagued him- _guiding_ his footsteps. 

Silence. No sound. 

A glimmer from the rubble caught his eyes.

_It doesn't matter anyways._   
_**It doesn't matter.** _

Pulling out his sword from the rubble, he gripped it tightly. The red glow now strengthened within his eyes. 

"I don't want to be alone." 

"I can't... be alone." 

A small twisted smile laid on his face. 

_I won't. Be alone._

**_2B..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. It's been a long while since I posted. A lot has gone on in my life and here I am, writing a vent piece. I did project a little onto 9S through this but I do hope it was still a little in character. Thank you for all the support on my previous pieces. I have more writing planned for these androids (a series even) and hope that you'll stick around to see it. Thank you once again for reading!! :')


End file.
